You Really Got Me
by Hollywood Grimm
Summary: A series of one-shots/song fics/ drabbles featuring our hero's paired with my OC's. Give it a read, I guarentee you'll wanna come back for more. Rating may change.
1. My Best Friend's Girl, StarStan

**Hai, umm yeah You Really Got Me is gonna be a series of one-shots/song fics/drabbles yah da yah da, using my OC's and possibly other OC's. This song fic is probably totally out of character but whatever, it's 3 in the morning so…R&R and you get cookies ;]**

**~Peace**

**~Mick~ AKA Hollywood Grimm**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, the amazing Trey Parker and Matt Stone do, and the song My Best Friend's Girl is by The Cars not me *sigh* But Star is mine =D**

**My Best Friend's Girl**

_You're always dancing down the street _

_With your suede blue eyes _

_And every new boy that you meet _

_He doesn't know the real surprise_

I watch as she moves across the room, her eyes may not be suede blue like The Cars' song proclaims but her honey brown irises are just as penetrating. Everyone watches the scarlet haired girl as she dances; her lithe pale body weaving until she reaches the boy she desires.

_(Here she comes again) _

_When she's dancing 'neath the starry sky _

_Oo she'll make you flip _

_(Here she comes again) _

_When she's dancing 'neath the starry sky _

_I kinda like the way she dips _

_Well she's my best friend's girl _

_She's my best friend's girl-irl _

_But she used to be mine_

His name is Stan Marsh; he's 6'3 with golden skin, shaggy black hair and midnight blue eyes. And Stan just so happens to be one of my best friends. He grins wildly as Star; Starla Renee Tucker hooks her long fingers, calloused from guitar playing, through his. She leans forwards seductively and presses her full red lips against his. She's my best friends girl…she used to be mine. I remember the way she used to run her fingers through my long blonde hair and slowly unbutton her jeans…teasingly. I remember taking her virginity in her bedroom while her brother…Craig…my friend, was in the next room. Everyone found out about me and Star sleeping together when Bebe Stevens walked in on us getting dressed. Star had just smiled saccharinely while I tried making up some excuse. Craig had burst into the room, his usual mask of indifference gone, replaced by anger. Fuck was he pissed off. Stan saved me from getting my ass kicked that night; he talked some sense into Craig. After that I pushed the scarlet haired girl away from me…she was just another notch on the list of sluts I'd banged. I guess you don't know what you've got till it's gone.

_You've got your nuclear boots _

_And your drip dry glove _

_Oo when you bite your lip _

_It's some reaction to love, o-ove, o-ove _

_(Here she comes again) _

_When she's dancing 'neath the starry sky _

_Yeah I think you'll flip _

_(Here she comes again) _

_When she's dancing 'neath the starry sky _

_(Here she comes again) _

_I kinda like the way, I like the way she dips _

'_Cause she's my best friend's girl _

_Well she's my best friend's girl-irl _

_And she used to be mine _

_She's so fine_

She leads the raven haired boy outside. I look out the window with a sigh, my chin resting against my balled up fist.

"What's up Kenny" it's Kyle, good ol' Kyle.

"Nothing" I sigh again, there they are, she's dancing across the Tucker's lush back lawn, her bare feet squishing into the slushy grass and snow. She must be freezing out there, wearing nothing but a skimpy little tie dye dress. Her brown leather gladiator sandals lay discarded on the porch; her peace sign necklace bounces off her budding chest as she leaps into Stan's arms with a sunshiny smile. The obsidian haired football player gives Star his best lady killer grin and she begins kissing with a new vigour. They fall back onto the slushy lawn, his hands feeling up her tiny body.

"They're good for eachother, no point in moping over it" Kyle says, his emerald eyes trained on the black haired boy and the hippy girl with the bright fucking- un-ignorable red hair.

"I guess" I grumble

"Kenny…you're the one who left Star so…" the Jewish boy purses his lips and shrugs his slim pale shoulders.

"Yeah whatever" my eyes begin scanning the room for potential babes to sleep with. But eventually my eyes land again on Star and Stan.

_You're always dancing down the street _

_With your suede blue eye-eyes _

_And every new boy that you meet _

_Doesn't know the real surprise_

No her eyes may not be suede blue but…

"Hey Kenny" arms slide about my neck, its Bebe, the very girl who discovered that I'd slept with Starla in the first place. Before the blonde bombshell can say another word the door flies open, bringing with it the scent of marijuana and vanilla and cologne and…something else. They enter the room.

I turn my head away from them "Yeah Bebe?"

"You still like her" whispers the girl with a chuckle; one of her honey blonde ringlets brushes the side of my face.

_(Here she comes again) _

_When she's dancing 'neath the starry sky _

_(Here she comes again) _

_Oh she'll make you flip _

_(Here she comes again) _

_When she's dancing 'neath the starry sky _

_(Here she comes again) _

_I kinda like the way, I like the way she dips _

'_Cause she's my best friend's girl uh _

_She's my best friend's girl-irl-u-irl _

_She used to be mine _

_She's so fine_

"No" I exclaim, a hard look on my face. Because I _don't _like her…I just…wonder what coulda been if I stayed with her. I mean, the little tramp has got Stan Marsh, jock extraordinaire, smoking weed and wearing tie dye. Now that's something I thought I'd never see. What would she have done to me?

Then I look at them, _really _look at them. Star is gripping Stan's tanned football toned left arm and smiling up at him dazedly and adoringly. A smile is pasted on his face, a real smile, not a fake one like the one he'd wore while dating Wendy. Both of them are grinning, oblivious, stoned out of their fucking minds…and I couldn't care less. Like the ever wise Kyle Brovfloski said; they're right for eachother.

_(My best friend's girlfriend) _

_Oh _

_(My best friend's girlfriend) _

_She used to be mine _

_(My best friend's girlfriend) _

_Yeah yeah _

_(My best friend's girlfriend) _

_Said she used to be mine _

_(My best friend's girlfriend) _

_Yeah yeah yeah _

_(My best friend's girlfriend) _

_She used to be mine _

_(My best friend's girlfriend)_

Star Tucker is my best friend's girl…and I think that I'm okay with that.


	2. Happy Christmas War Is Over StanJude

**Hehe here's my second one-shot, it's Christmas themed. I actually like this one alot, Warning: lots of marijuana consumption XD which reminds me I'm craving a...hehe nothing illegal ;D R&R PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ;] Wow...I'm just realizing that most of my characters wind up getting high . anywho...**

****Peace and love****

****Mick, AKA Hollywood Grimm****

**Disclaimer: South Park isn't mine *cries* hahaha I own the plot and Jude Monroe, Happy Christmas (War Is Over) is the amazing John Lennon's. **

**Happy Christmas (War Is Over)**

The girl ran down the street, her long straight chocolate brown hair whipped out behind her and she laughed in marijuana induced glee. Her deep brown eyes were glazed over and slightly red, her full lips turned up in a dazed smirk, revealing slightly crooked yellowing teeth. Her tanned skin glowed youthfully, her pierced nose was red from the biting winter chill but she couldn't have cared less. "WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY FUCKING NEW YEAR, WOO" screamed the tall curvaceous brunette, her delicate hands slid down to her jean clad thighs and she laughed breathlessly, wishing that someone else would join her on this lonely Christmas night. Because whilst the other families in the red neck town of South Park Colorado were opening presents together joyously Jude Monroe had been kicked out of her dad and step mums' house yet again. "Ahh fuck" the girl sighed and stretched her arms above her head, pulling her black tuque down lower over her hair, it wasn't easy to fight off the chill but Jude, utterly stoned hippy; Monroe didn't really give a shit, she just wanted someone to celebrate with. She slid a tightly rolled joint out of her jeans pocket and went about lighting it, she only had three left. But...smoking weed kind of loses its novelty when you're doing it alone. Jude Monroe sighed, breathed in smoke, and wished on the first star she seen appear in the indigo sky that someone, anyone, would join her.

The boy walked down the street with his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his beige jacket, one hand occasionally raising a small vial of hard amber liquor to his plump red lips. His parents were out at a party, his older sister Shelley had her boyfriend over and so Stan Marsh found himself dreadfully alone and prowling the streets of South Park on Christmas night. "Tis the season to be jolly" muttered the football player melodramatically, his long shaggy black hair slumping over to shadow his midnight blue eyes. "Jolly my ass" growled the boy, taking another swig of the strong alcohol and grimacing. "Being alone" Stan raised the liquor skywards "SUCKS" he proclaimed in a slightly drunken slur, his breath fogging up the icy cold night air. He surveyed where he was; near Starks pond, not another soul was in sight. As he walked the perimeter of the frozen over pond a faint sound came to Stan's ears...it almost sounded like...singing. "Hmm" the boy's eyebrows furrowed as he continued in the direction the singing came from.

"_So this is Christmas_

_And what have you done_

_Another year over_

_And a new one just begun_

_And so this is Christmas_

_I hope you have fun_

_The near and the dear one_

_The old and the young"_

He recognized her from school; she was one of the hippy stoner chicks. What was her name...Jayne...no Jude, Jude Monroe wasn't it? She sat cross-legged on the bench that resided near the ponds edge, a thick blunt between her pretty lips, her mouth moved as she sang her heart out...her singing voice was pretty spectacular, deep for a girl, a reminisce of the psychedelic rock n' rolling 60's. Her long dark brown hair hung down loosely, some strands were curly with wetness while the rest was naturally straight. Her straight-across-the-forehead bangs were pushed aside revealing strikingly thin eyebrows and glazed stoned eyes. She wore only ripped up pale blue skinny jeans, soaked ankle high black Converse, a threadbare tie dye tank top and a torn up flannel shirt. A wrought iron peace sign hung near her heart, suspended by a braided brown leather string that was draped delicately about her slender neck.

"Hey" Stan was surprised by his voice...it was out of place for a Jock such as he to converse with a Hippy.

The brunette abruptly stopped singing; a light blush covered her golden skinned face, and turned slowly "Hey man" she smiled, a genuine smile.

"Alone on Christmas?" Stan laughed; seating himself next to her...they spoke sometimes at school but not near often enough.

"Yup" Jude breathed in through clenched teeth, shivered, brought the joint back to her mouth. "So're you I see" she nodded

"Mmm, parents aren't home, Shelley's got her boyfriend over" Stan rolled his dark blue eyes; slowly he pushed his long obsidian bangs away from his face. "Why're you here?"

"Got kicked out" Jude leaned back against the snow covered bench "Again" she said in a higher pitched voice, she passed Stan the blunt and he lifted it to his lips. He handed her the liquor and she finished it off with one big gulp.

"That sucks" he said, not really knowing what else to say.

"Not really" the girl lifted a thin shoulder in a half shrug, her hair fanned out over her chest and Stan found himself resisting the urge to run his fingers through the silky dark locks. _Why do all the hippies have such nice goddamned hair_ thought the Jock, _maybe the weed does it_ he chuckled.

"You..." Stan laughed, the full effect of the ganja kicking in "like...getting kicked out?"

"Nah man" Jude snorted "Here, have the rest, there's two more" she exclaimed, handing Stan the half joint and lighting up another. "I just like...walking in the night and breathing in the air man, it's...it's pretty far out" The girl tilted her head back, the blunt sticking out from between full rosy lips, and breathed in the cool refreshing air...so what if it was polluted with marijuana smoke? "Try it" Stan cracked his head back awkwardly "Nah man" the girl laughed in bemusement. "That's not how you do it" she shook her head and grabbed Stan's shoulders, rubbing them gently but deeply "You hafta relax" Stan's body went rigid from the physical contact and Jude sighed. "You're not getting it man, come on" She stood from the bench and helped the toned football player up. She led him to an undisturbed patch of snow and threw herself into it, pulling Stan down with her. "WOO" the girl giggled, throwing the cold substance into the air and letting it shower down on her. Stan sat up, a pile of snow on his head and Jude burst out laughing. Slowly Stan loosened up and started laughing too, at first lightly but soon enough the two of them were rolling in the snow, clutching their sides, laughing as hard as they could, half-heartedly throwing snow at one another. "You've got it Marsh" Jude squealed gleefully "Now lay back" she pushed him down into the snow gently "And just...breathe" she sighed, the Jock and the Hippy laid back, their eyes locked on the sky above.

"Dude" Stan said, taking one last drag of the joint before killing it.

Jude propped herself up on a skinny elbow and turned to him "Dude" she smiled, like that one word said everything.

Stan turned so he lay stomach to stomach with the brunette "You're a pretty far out chick" he grinned, his white teeth gleaming, his eyes red as hell.

"Mmm far out" Jude nodded, a smirk forming on her lips, she killed her joint in the snow. "Still one left" she slipped the last blunt out of her pocket and lit it "You up for some more Marsh?"

"For sure" Stan smiled in a lazy tomcat way, his bangs now shading his eyes.

The joint was passed from hand to hand until there was but a drop of the bitter sweet marijuana left. "Ya wanna shotgun the last drag?"

"Shotgun?" Stan asked, his voice cracking

"You've never shot-gunned before?" Jude's dark skinny eyebrows rose upwards in disbelief.

"No" Stan's gaze shifted nervously when a wild grin appeared on Jude's face.

"Okay" the brunette bit down on her lip and chuckled darkly, she leaned forward so she was mere centimetres from Stan's face "Just stay still and relax" she breathed in the last of the smoke and tossed away the butt quickly, then pressed her open mouth again Stan's, whose lips automatically parted when the hippies lips touched his. Jude breathed the smoke out in the football player's mouth, her lips lingered on his a little longer than necessary and then she pulled away and Stan breathed out raggedly. "_That's_ shot-gunning" grinned Jude Monroe wildly.

Stan looked up at her from beneath heavily lidded eyes and thick black lashes. "H—how exactly do you do it?"

Jude cocked an eyebrow "You breath in the smoke" she moved forward coyly and sat on his lap, her knee's on either side of him, pressed into the snow. "And then you just, breath the smoke out in the other persons mouth man, its easy" she grinned enthusiastically. Stan nodded mutely; the moonlight filtering down through the bare trees gave everything a bluish glow. Her eyes looked black in the December night, her skin perfect, the dark hollows beneath her eyes invisible beneath the moons beautifying rays. Their faces moved closer together, his hot breath blew her bangs away from her eyes and then they were kissing, an unspoken passion resonating between them. Two lonely beings brought together on a bleak Christmas night over marijuana and liquor.

When they finally did pull apart a dazed smile graced Stan Marsh's lips. "SHIT" his glance fell to his watch; 3:40 "My parents have gotta be back by now, I hafta get back home man" he sighed grudgingly. "I'd stay out all night if I could"

"It's all good Marsh" Jude smiled that stoned smile of hers and brushed the raven haired football player away. They stood up and brushed the snow from their soaked clothing.

"You'll freeze to death Monroe" Stan tossed the hippy his beige jacket and the girl slid into without any prodding, wrapping herself in its warmth with a content grin. "I'll see you then"

"Yeah" Jude chuckled

"We should do this" Stan raised his tanned arms and gestured to Starks pond, the squished up joints littering the snow. "Again"

"Definitely" Jude exclaimed, the grin coming back to her thin rosy cheeked face, the football player flashed her the peace sign and began walking off. "Merry Christmas Stan"

The Jock turned and embraced the Hippy, kissing her lips lightly, lingeringly "Merry Christmas Jude"

As he walked off he heard a familiar voice, a deep resonating rock n roll voice, start to sing in the empty night.

"_A very merry Christmas_

_And a happy New Year_

_Let's hope it's a good one_

_Without any fear_

_And so this is Christmas_

_For weak and for strong_

_For rich and the poor ones_

_The world is so wrong_

_And so happy Christmas_

_For black and for white_

_For yellow and red ones_

_Let's stop all the fight_

_A very merry Christmas_

_And a happy New Year_

_Let's hope it's a good one_

_Without any fear_

_And so this is Christmas_

_And what have we done_

_Another year over_

_And a new one just begun_

_And so this is Christmas_

_I hope you have fun_

_The near and the dear one_

_The old and the young_

_A very merry Christmas"_

He shook his head, smirking "That's one far out babe"


End file.
